<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way she walked straight into his heart and stole it by dutchveertje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922816">the way she walked straight into his heart and stole it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchveertje/pseuds/dutchveertje'>dutchveertje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Cafés, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Voltron Lions as Cats, but not with Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchveertje/pseuds/dutchveertje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has been trying to get Keith to come to the cat café where he volunteers since day one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way she walked straight into his heart and stole it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Best Song Ever by One Direction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please?” Lance had his hands clasped together. He was not above begging because he had been trying since day one to get Keith to come to the cat café where he volunteered.</p><p>But Keith was just as stubborn. “No.”</p><p>“Pretty please?” Lance pouted.</p><p>“Lance, why would I come to a cat café? I don’t like cats, I have a <em>dog</em>.”</p><p>“Okay, one, you can like both cats and dogs. One does not exclude the other. <em>I</em> like both. And two, I just want you to see where I’m working. Please, do it for me.”</p><p>Keith sighed. “If I say yes, will you stop whining?”</p><p>“One time, that’s all I ask.” Lance looked at Keith with hopeful eyes.</p><p>After a minute, Keith sighed again. “Fine,” he said.</p><p>“Yes!” Lance jumped up and hugged Keith. “Thank you. I promise you, you won’t regret it.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Keith said, but there was a small smile on his face.</p><p>A few days later, Lance turned around at the sound of the bell to see Keith hesitantly step over the threshold. “Keith!” he exclaimed. “You’re here.” He smiled and walked over to Keith.</p><p>“I promised, didn’t I?” Keith said. He looked a little unsure.</p><p>Lance could barely contain his excitement. “Okay, let me explain a little about what we do here. You can buy a drink at the bar here. And then in that room over there,” Lance pointed to a door in a glass wall, “you can sit with the cats. We have fourteen at the moment. All of the cats are available for adoption. We work with a local animal shelter to get the cats.”</p><p>Keith’s gaze lingered on the door to the cat room.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Lance asked.</p><p>Keith looked back at Lance. “I don’t know what to do with cats. What if they hate me?”</p><p>“Don’t worry. All the cats here are fully socialized, so the worst they’ll do is ignore you. Can I get you anything to drink?”</p><p>“A black coffee, please.”</p><p>“Coming right up.” Lance walked behind the bar and quickly made the coffee. He handed the mug to Keith. “And look, the mug has cute little cats on it,” he said with childlike glee.</p><p>“Adorable,” Keith deadpanned.</p><p>“Do you want to buy some cat treats?” Lance asked.</p><p>“I don’t need any more attention from the cats than necessary.”</p><p>“A minute ago you were worried they wouldn’t like you.”</p><p>“Yeah, as in start attacking me. I don’t need them begging for food”</p><p>“You’re really just here for me, aren’t you?” Lance said with a half-smile.</p><p>“Why else would I be here?” Keith asked.</p><p>“For the cats, of course,” Lance said. He gently pushed Keith toward the door to the cat room. “Go on, make some new friends.”</p><p>Keith scoffed but didn’t say anything. He entered the cat room. Lance kept an eye on him as he walked around. Eventually, he sat down in one of the chairs in the corner. Lance was glad Keith chose to sit down in that chair because it was clearly visible from his spot behind the bar. Keith’s posture <em>screamed</em> that he was uncomfortable.</p><p>During the next few minutes, a few of the cats checked Keith out. But seeing how he didn’t have any treats and didn’t really give them attention, they also left him again. Lance didn’t expect him to instantly become a cat person, but a little more interaction would be nice.</p><p>Then something unexpected happened. Luna, an orange tabby cat, approached Keith. And Keith actually responded. He stuck out his hand and let Luna sniff it. Luna rubbed her head against Keith’s hand in the way cats do. He started petting her head, a little awkwardly at first, but Luna seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. Lance was floored. Keith was interacting with a cat, <em>voluntarily</em>? That was basically unheard of.</p><p>Lance was forced to look away when he heard the doorbell again. A young woman came in. Lance gave his usual spiel about the café, made her a drink, and when she entered the cat room, he could finally look at Keith again.</p><p>Luna was now in Keith’s lap and Keith was petting her. His posture had relaxed and he seemed totally content petting and scratching the cat in his lap.</p><p>Lance couldn’t take it anymore, he had to go take a closer look. He walked into the cat room, but Keith didn’t seem to notice him, he was too engrossed in Luna. Lance took advantage of this and quickly snapped a picture of the adorable sight on his phone. Even that didn’t seem to disturb what Keith and Luna had at that moment. Keith had that soft look on his face that is usually reserved for Kosmo. Lance melted.</p><p>He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the boy. So he did. He walked over with purpose, but careful not to scare Luna away. He grabbed Keith’s face with both hands, and before Keith could react, he kissed him as passionately as was appropriate, considering that woman was on the other side of the room.</p><p>Keith made a little surprised sound. After the kiss, he looked at Lance with wide eyes. “What was that for?” he asked.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Lance asked. He sat down on the armrest of the chair Keith was sitting in.</p><p>“You tell me every day,” Keith said.</p><p>Lance put his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him close. “Well, I love you.”</p><p>“Why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?”</p><p>“I don’t think you realize how special this is.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That you’re cuddling with Luna over here,” Lance said as he gestured at Luna, who was looking curiously at them from Keith’s lap.</p><p>Keith looked at Luna and back and Lance. “Why is that special?”</p><p>“To put it shortly, she doesn’t like people,” Lance said. “It’s not that she hates them, but she likes her personal space and prefers to observe from a distance. I’ve been working here for four months and she’s just now warming up to me.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. She’s been here the longest because no one wants to adopt a cat as standoffish as her,” Lance said with a hint of sadness to his voice. “This is meant to be, you should adopt her.”</p><p>Keith seemed to remember he’s not supposed to like cats because he schooled his features from the slightly sad look he was giving Luna to a poker face. “No,” he said, but it wasn’t as firm as Lance might have expected from someone who claims not to like cats.</p><p>“But it’s love at first sight,” Lance said excitedly.</p><p>“I don’t know about that.” Keith sounded unsure.</p><p>“You are smitten.” Lance had a smug smile on his face.</p><p>“Shut up,” Keith said and Lance certainly didn’t miss the blush that crept up Keith’s face.</p><p>Lance didn’t say ‘I told you so’ when Keith came back the next day. He also didn’t say it when Keith adopted Luna the week after. But he thought it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>